A portal is a web site or an application that provides an access point providing a user with a multiplicity of applications, services and information. Portals may present information from diverse sources in a unified way, and provide additional services, such as an internal search engine, e-mail, news, and various other features. Portals are often used by enterprises for providing their employees, customers, and possibly additional users with a consistent look and feel, and access control and procedures for multiple applications, which otherwise would have been separate entities altogether.
The accessibility of applications within a portal depends on the design of the portal and of the various applications. Thus, some applications may be accessed anytime directly from the portal, while others may be accessed only through other applications. For example, a supplier detail application may be enabled anytime, or only through another application that provides a supplier ID to the supplier detail application.
Thus, applications may exist which are accessible only through other applications. However, such applications can be highly beneficial but underutilized, since users may not be aware of their existence or may not know how to access or use them. Another problem in accessing such applications may be that a specific context may be required in order to access such application, for example a supplier ID in the example above, which is not easily available to a user so or to another application.
There is thus a need in the art for a method and system that will automatically enable further usage of computerized applications, not just from within predetermined applications which are so designed, but also from other applications, using other scenarios, and while supplying the context required by such applications.